Solo quedate
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: TERMINADA La traicion es dolorosa, pero si viene de la persona amada, puede destrozarte, ¿Como te levantarias despues de verlo con uno que considerabas tú amigo?, ¿Lucharias o te harias a un lado para verlo feliz?, ¿que tan grande es tu amor por él? revi
1. Quedate en silencio

Un momento de inspiración y salió esto espero que les guste, y a mi me gusto mucho, pero la decisión final es de ustedes, la verdad es que Dices que te olvidare una historia que estoy escribiendo de Sailor Moon, fue la que me inspiro para escribir esta historia, ahora si a leer.

**Solo quédate**

Por: Jenny Anderson

_Canción: Solo quédate en silencio_

_Interprete: RBD_

Shuichi estaba acostado en medio de la cama, boca arriba con los brazos abiertos mirando hacia el techo, sus pupilas que antes resplandecían de alegría, parecían opacas, apagadas

_¿Que si me duele, si me duele, por que mientras yo estoy aquí, tú estas con él, con él, y yo estoy aquí, tirado en esta cama, nuestra cama, se supone que tendría que estar en NG, pero no puedo, no puedo¿Como hacerlo cuando se que estas con él?_

_¿Qué como lo se, por que los vi, te seguí y mientras mi corazón se rompía, vi como lo abrazabas, como jamas me has abrazado a mi, como lo veías, como jamas me has visto a mi, y y duele, no tiene idea de cuando duele, por que me destrozabas mientras lo besabas._

_Vi como te reflejabas en las pupilas de él, y tú, tu lo reflejabas con una mirada llena de cariño, esa que tantas veces he deseado me dirijas a mi, regrese a casa a paso lento en cuantos los vi partir en tú auto, no tenia ganas de caminar pero me obligué a hacerlo, ya sabia que me engañabas, pero jamas creí que seria con él._

_Por que cada vez que escuchaba sonar el teléfono sabia que alguien te llamaba, pero nunca me imagine que seria él, solo dos timbrazos era lo único que daba, solo dos timbrazos , y tu inventabas cualquier excusa para salir._

_Ibas por tabaco, cuando yo sabia que había suficiente en tu mesa de noche, ibas a comprar cualquier cosa inútil, de esas que jamas utilizabas, y que sin embargo parecía te urgía en comprar, y cuando regresabas, nunca la traías contigo._

_Por que cuando regresabas tus pupilas doradas se fijaban en mi, y en el fondo, en el fondo podía ver la culpa reflejada en ellas, esa culpa que apagabas besándome, y yo lo sabia, sabia que me engañabas, mientras y tus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, como estaba seguro ya habían recorrido otro._

_Pero cerraba los ojos y fingía no ver, por que la mentira me hacia más feliz, hasta el día de hoy en que me di cuenta de toda la verdad, por que se que lo amas realmente a él, por que hace mucho tiempo tu hiciste tu elección y no me elegiste a mi._

_No me importaba realmente mi trabajo, por que ¿de que me servia cantar si tu no me escuchabas, no me importaba por que ya me había reportado enfermo, tal vez no tuviera nada físico pero mi alma estaba realmente enferma, mi alma estaba muriendo y tu estabas con otro._

**_Te encuentro despierto_**

**_  
me dices lo siento_**

**_  
con una lagrima derramas_**

Las cuerdas de la guitarra sonaban levemente, mientras las pupilas grises se fijaban en su manager, quien hablaba con su vocalista, parecía ser que Shuichi estaba con sus excusas, por la manera en que K' entornaba los ojos, mientras Sakano se paseaba por el estudio como un torbellino, repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre del cantante.

"¿Que pasa ahora?"- Pregunto el pelirrojo fijando sus pupilas en las azules de aquel rubio amante de las armas

"Esta enfermo"- dijo el otro, aun que era obvio que ninguno de los dos creía en esas palabras.

"Shu-chan esta enfermo na no da?"- pregunto el cantante peliverde sobre saltándolos, sus pupilas azules se veían acuosas

"Si, Ryuichi"- dijo Hiro, para arrepentirse al instante ya que el peliverde se había aferrado a su pierna llorando abiertamente, mientras suplicaba por ir a visitar a Shu-chan

"Esta bien"- dijo el pelirrojo suspirando cansado.

"VAMOS A VER A SHU-CHAN KUMAGURO"- grito el otro contento, aventando a l conoje al aire y atrapándolo de manera infantil.

"Yo también iré con ustedes"- dijo K', Hiro se giro a ver a Sakano, pero el solo movió la cabeza negativamente

"Vayan, yo los espero aquí, y le aviso a Fijutsuki que se ha cancelado el ensayo"-

"Que raro que no haya llegado, no?"- Pregunto Hiro, todos asintieron.

_**Me abrazas me hiero**_

_**  
Me pides un beso **_

_**  
Y yo me quedo sin respirar**_

El automóvil avanzaba suavemente por aquella carretera, mientras las pupilas cafés se fijaban en él, casi con embeleso, él le sonrío, de una manera en que nunca le sonreía a nadie solo a él.

"Me siento muy feliz"- escucho la voz del chico a su lado, mientras sentía como apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro

El también se sentía feliz, en ese momento se había olvidado de Shuichi para solo pensar en su acompañante, sabia que estaba mal, lo que estaba haciendo, pero simplemente no encontraba el valor para decirle a Shuichi que el ya había encontrado a alguien para pasar su tiempo.

Pero tampoco quería dejar al pelirosa y el chico de las pupilas cafés lo sabia y lo aceptaba

"Eiri"- murmuro el otro, y Yuki le acaricio levemente el rostro, le encantaba como sonaba su nombre en aquella voz

"Que pasa?"- Pregunto

"Ya estamos por llegar"- murmuro

Yuki se dio cuenta de que su momento de felicidad había terminado, que pronto tendrían que volver a actuar, fingir que entre ellos, no existía aquella pasión que se desbordaba con solo verse, que ellos no se querían, por que al menos él, se suponía le debía fidelidad a su amante.

Dio vuelta a unas cuadras antes de aquel edificio, estaciono el auto, el otro se quito el cinturón de seguridad inmediatamente después reclamo sus labios con aquella pasión desbordante que el correspondió, atrayendo más hacia si, aquel pequeño cuerpo.

"Te quiero"- murmuro el otro

"Yo también"- contesto, cuando el otro ya había abierto la puerta

"Nos vemos después Eiri - san"-

"Hasta pronto Suguru - chan"- dijo, lo llamaba Chan, como siempre, haciendo que el otrole enseñara la lengua, y se perdiera en las calles que lo llevaban a NG, lo llamaba Chan como tan pocas veces le llamaba a Suichi.

"Shuichi"- murmuro y entonces, entonces la culpabilidad apareció en su corazón, entonces se sintió miserable, por que su pequeño no se merecía eso, por que su pequeño no se daba cuenta de que era un miserable y aun lo recibía con su sonrisa y aun le decía que lo amaba, y el, el no podía contestarle.

Puso en marcha el motor después a ir a NG y pasar un rato con el cantante sabia que el tecladista entendería.

_**solo espera un momento**_

_**  
solo dime no es cierto**_

_**  
solo quédate en silencio, cinco minutos **_

_**  
acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mi**_

Acababa de llegar NG, mientras levantaba aquella mascara de indiferencia, para que su mirada no lo traicionara al ver a Shuichi, para que no se enterara que con el lo engañaba su más grande amor.

Se sorprendio al notar que el pelirrosa no había llegado y que Hiro parecía ensimismado, observando por la ventana el cielo

"Pasa algo?"- Pregunto, Hiro lo miro un momento con una sonrisa en los labios, una que sabia, moriría si se enteraban de la verdad, sabia que el pelirrojo seria el primero en odiarlo.

"Shuichi esta enfermo y vamos a verlo¿Nos acompañas?"- pregunto Hiro, Suguru abrió los ojos sorprendido, Yuki no le había dicho que el pelirrosa estuviera enfermo, aun que seguramente, ni el mismo rubio se había dado cuenta

"Si"- contesto, por que tenia que aparentar, aparentar que no se alegraba, aparentar que le importaba el pelirrosa, cuando sabia el mismo lo estaba destrozando

"Ya estoy listo na no da"- grito el peliverde irrumpiendo en la sala

"Bien solo falta que Sakano regrese, recibió una llamada en cuanto el regrese nos iremos"- dijo Hiro

"Por que tenemos que esperarlo, si el no va a ir?"- Pregunto Ryuichi inflando las mejillas

"Por que alguien tiene que estar aquí, por si aparece Seguchi-san"- Dijo Hiro

"Pues, que se apresure"- grito el cantante empezando una pataleta

"Buenos días"- murmuro una voz fría tras ellos, Suguru se tenso ante la voz, pero fue solo un pequeño instante que paso desapercibido para todos, Yuki noto entones, la mirada llena de ira que le dirigían Hiro y Ryuichi, por un momento imagino que ellos ya lo sabían

"Por que estas aquí, cuando Shu - chan, esta enfermo, na no da!"- Grito Ryuichi

"Bueno días Yuki - San"- dijo Hiro, sin darle importancia a la rabieta del cantante, mientras el cerebro de Yuki procesaba aquellas palabras, Shuichi no le había dicho que se sintiera mal, se sintió miserable al darse cuenta de que el cantante una vez más intentaba no preocuparle.

"Supuse que querían ir a verlo"- dijo el saliendo del paso, intentando llevarle a Shuichi un poco de alegría, queriendo recompensarlo

"Nos vas a llevar na no da?"- Pregunto Sakuma mirándolo asombrado, como si al rubio de pronto le hubiera nacido otra cabeza

"Gracias Yuki - san"- dijo Hiro, de nuevo ignorando al peliverde

Sakano llegó entonces dirigiendo una mirada dura al rubio, pero nadie en la habitación se dio cuenta,.

" parece que K' los espera abajo en la camioneta, yo me quedare para explicarle a Seguchi-san, lo que paso"- dijo el aun que era obvio que se dirigía a Hiro

"Gracias Sakano, bien Suguru, Ryuichi, será mejor que no hagamos esperar a K', si no queremos ser su tiro al blanco"- dijo a los chicos -" Yuki, te agradeceríamos si nos llevas tu, no creo que Shuichi se sienta muy cómodo con K' en su casa"-

"Bien"- fue lo único que contesto, antes de comenzar a caminar -"Pero tu se lo dirás a ese loco, de la magnum"- Hiro suspiro, tal vez Yuki no lo reconocería, pero le temía a K'

**te daré el ultimo beso,  
**

**el más profundo  
**

**guardare mis sentimientos  
**

**y me iré lejos de ti**

Colgó el teléfono con la mirada perdida, sin terminar de creer lo que sus ojos habían visto

_¿En que fue en lo que falle Yuki, que fue lo que te hizo correr a sus brazos, que es lo que tiene el que yo no tengo, que es lo que hace a Suguru más especial que yo. _

_¿Por que a él si lo besas de esa manera en la vía publica¿ por que a él si lo miras con ese cariño, por que si corres a su lado, como jamas has a corrido al mío._

_Que es lo que tiene Suguru que yo no tengo, que es lo que lo hace especial, aun que supongo yo tengo la culpa, por siempre estar molestándote, por ser un Baka como siempre me has dicho._

_¿Que por que no lloro, por que ya no tengo una sola lagrima para derramar pero te aseguro que el llanto esta en mi interior y lastima más que si corriera por mis mejillas, lastima por que ya no soy capaz de mostrar a mi tristeza a los demás._

_Tal vez sea momento de alejarme de ti, pero no me atrevo, no quiero hacerlo, por que te amo tanto, tanto que se que en cuanto me aleje de ti moriré, por que sin ti, ni siquiera el cantar tiene sentido._

_¿Que fue lo que hice para merecer tu infidelidad¿Que fue lo que les hice para que me traicionaran así, en que falle¿Es que no puedes ser ni un poquito feliz a mi lado? y si pensabas engañarme¿Por que no con otro, por que precisamente con él, uno de mis amigos._

_Por que no mejor, me matas de una vez y terminas con todo esto, por que no me gritas y me dices que no me quieres, por que no me hechas de tu lado, en vez de tenerme aquí, viviendo día a día este martirio¿por que, por que me haces sufrir de esta forma cruel, por que me abrazas y me besas después de haber estado con él._

_¿Pensaste que nunca me daría cuenta, creíste que no me daría cuenta de tu comportamiento extraño, creíste que no notaria en tus ojos la culpa, creíste que esos pequeños detalles pasarían desapercibidos para mi, creíste que era tan estúpido._

_Yuki, por favor no me lastimes así, no lo merezco._

_**Tengo tanto miedo, **_

_**  
y es que no comprendo **_

_**  
que fue lo que yo **_

_**  
he hecho mal**_

Hiro observo la puerta cerrada del departamento que su amigo, compartía con aquel escritor, presentía que estaba pasando algo malo, pero no podía imaginar que, observo como Yuki metía la llave en la cerradura para abrirles la puerta y como entraba después, manteniendo la puerta abierta para permitirles el paso.

Fue Ryuichi, quien camino hasta la recamara para ver a Shuichi, el lo siguió, bajo la mirada atenta del escritor, quien parecía más preocupado de lo normal.

"Shuichi"- Llamo el peliverde, pero Shuichi pareció no escucharlo, se encontraba en medio de la cama, con la mirada fija en el techo y los brazos abiertos s sus costado

"Shuichi"- lo llamo Hiro, con aquel presentimiento, oprimiéndole el corazón, pero el cantante ni siquiera parecía haber advertido su presencia

"Shuichi"- llamo esta vez el escritor y solo entonces las pupilas violetas se movieron para verlo, parpadeando confundido, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo, dedico una sonrisa a sus amigos, para tranquilizarlos

"Me alegra ver que estas bien, Shindou - San"- dijo Suguru

_Hipocresía, las palabras de Suguru, no son más que hipocresía, sonríe como si de verdad le importara, mi bienestar, lo único que le interesa es aparentar, aparentar ser una buena persona, como si no me hubiera apuñalado por la espalda, sin misericordia._

"Suguru, a mi también me da gusto verte"- dijo Shuichi sonriendo

"Ya te sientes mejor"- murmuro el escritor sentándose en la cama y acariciando su rostro de manera cariñosa

_Hipocresía, eso es lo que haces Yuki, eres un maldito hipócrita, me tocas ahora por que te sientes culpable, pero solo es un momento, por que te apuesto lo que quieras a que ya lo tocaste a él, si no te amara tanto, si no te amara tanto._

"Si, no te preocupes por mi Yuki"-

"Shu-chan, Kuma y yo nos preocupamos mucho por ti"- dijo el mayor de los cantantes, mordiendo una de las orejas de su conejo, y mostrando una mirada llena de tristeza

_Esa es una preocupación sincera y no la que Yuki y Suguru me profesaron, pero no importa, yo ya he tomado mi decisión_

_-"_Lamento haberlos preocupado, pero la verdad es que ya me siento bien"-

"Me alegro"- dice Yuki, rozando sus labios con los del cántate, pidiendo un mudo perdón, bajo la mirada atenta de Suguru.

_No te preocupes Yuki, que yo ya he tomado mi decisión_

**me abrazas me hiero**

**  
me pides un beso**

**  
y yo me quedo sin respirar**

"Estas bien, seguro?"- Pregunta Hiro apartando un mechón de cabello de su frente, Shuichi sonríe

"Tengo ganas de caminar"- dice, mirando a todos, pero sin duda solo se dirige a Ryuichi y a Hiro

"Estas seguro?"- Pregunto Sakuma, con voz adulta, hay algo en la actitud de Shuichi que no queda bien

"Si"- contesta el cantante

"No creo que sea conveniente"- dice el escritor, mirándolo fijamente, como adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente del cantante

"No te preocupes"- dice de nuevo el pelirrosa - "Hiro, Sakuma y Suguru me acompañaran"- dice el mirando a los mencionados

"Bien, yo me quedare a terminar mi novela"-

_Mentiroso_

_-"_ Esta bien, vámonos"- dice, los otros lo siguen, uno de ellos mira s Yuki haciéndole señas y el otro asiente, pero Shuichi lo entiende todo, y le duele

"Shindou - san, cabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algunas cosas, no te molesta que no te acompañe?"- pregunta Suguru en cuanto llegan a la calle

"Claro que no, no te preocupes me acompañarán Hiro y Sakuma".- dice el con una sonrisa

"Bien, nos vemos mañana"- dice, caminado al contrario de ellos

_Mentiroso, en cuanto, nos perdamos regresaras, a mi casa, mi propia casa, mientras Yuki estará contigo de una forma en que jamas a estado conmigo, en mi cama, mi propia cama._

"Te sientes bien te has quedado callado de pronto"- dice Hiro al notar la ausencia de su amigo, el solo sonríe amargamente

"Si, pero la verdad es que, quería salir del departamento para hablar de algo importante"- dijo, mirándolos fijamente

"Ya me parecía que no estabas enfermo".- murmuró Hiro

"Que nos quieres decir Shu"- pregunto Sakuma, con el conejo en la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente

"Quiero que Bad Luck se separe"- dijo los otros lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco

Los observo perderse en la esquina y el regreso sobre sus pasos, corriendo, llegando de nuevo a aquel edificio de departamentos que tanto conocía, subió las escaleras por que no podía esperar el ascensor, estaba muy cansado, pero no le importo, toco la puerta con desesperación.

Yuki no tardo en abrir la puerta, Suguru sonrío, antes de unir sus labios con los de él escritor, mientras pasaban al interior del departamento, cerrando la puerta, olvidando por completo a Shuichi Shindou.

_**solo espera un momento **_

_**  
solo dime no es cierto**_

_**  
solo quédate en silencio, cinco minutos**_

_**  
acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi**_

"Que?"- Dijo Hiro sin terminar de entender a su amigo, sin saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo, mientras Sakuma lo miraba críticamente, con la mirada adulta que tanto los extrañaba

"Me gustaría, que nos fuéramos a New York"- dijo Shuichi sonriendo.

_Quieres que nos vayamos a New York, no puedo Shuichi, perdóname, pero esta vez esta aquí Ayaka, esta vez tengo algo por que quedarme y no seguirte, perdóname, perdóname Shuichi por que esta vez, es un no._

_-"_Cuenta conmigo Shu - chan"- dijo el peliverde con una enorme sonrisa

"Si"- dijo Hiro sorprendiéndose a si mismo

_Lo había olvidado, tu para mi, siempre eres un Si._

_-"_Gracias"- dijo el

"Pero dime, Shuichi, por que quieres ir a New York"- Pregunto Sakuma, mirándolo fijamente

"Quiero..., seguir tus pasos Sakuma"-

"No es Sakuma, es Ryu - chan"- dijo el otro de manera cómica

"A mi me parece bien"- dijo Hiro

"Yo tocare el teclado, para que tu cantes Sak... Ryu-chan"-

"No, yo tocare el teclado, y Shu - chan, cantara, verdad Kuma, Na no da"-

"Gracias"- dijo Shuichi con una gran sonrisa, olvidando por un momento la verdadera razón de su decisión.

"Estas seguro de esto Sakano?"- Pregunto K' perplejo

"Si"-

"Desde cuando lo sabes"-

"Desde hace unas semanas, Shuichi me informo sus planes, yo pienso acompañarlos"-

"Yo también lo haré"-

"Que bien, por que partimos mañana"-

_**te daré el ultimo beso**_

_**  
el más profundo**_

_**  
guardare mis sentimientos**_

_**  
y me iré lejos de ti**_

El móvil sonó, mientras ellos se encontraban en aquella plaza comercial riendo de las locuras que se le ocurrían a Sakuma.

El identificador le hizo saber de quien se trataba, quería dejar que sonara, y no contestarle, pero no podia, por mucho que quisiera no podía.

"Moshi, moshi"- murmuro

"Shuichi¿Vienes a Comer?"- escucho la pregunta de la voz del rubio

_No lo preguntas por que te preocupes, no lo haces por que quieres que este contigo, lo dices para saber donde estaré, para que no pueda verte con él, pero no te preocupes, yo no me interpondré entre el y tu._

"Iré a Comer a casa de Hiro, y después veremos unas películas, llegare para la cena"-

"Tal vez no me encuentres iré a ver a la editora"-

_La editora si claro, te iras con él, lo se, lo llevaras a comer a algún lugar donde nunca me has llevado a mi, pero esta bien, Yuki, esta bien, por que no te haré sentir culpable._

_-"_No hay problema, nos vemos en la noche"-

"Adios"-

"Te quiero Yuki"- dijo pero la respuesta fue solo el frío sonido de la línea, si aun tuviera lagrimas estaba seguro lloraría pero ya no las tenia

"Te sientes bien?"- Pregunto Hiro, extrañado por la mirada de su amigo

"Si"-

"Te ves cansado Shu - chan"-

"Solo un poco"-

"Tal vez seria mejor que regresaras a casa"- dijo Hiro

"No, mejor vamos a comer y a rentar películas para ver en tu casa"- grito

"SIIIII, KUMA QUIERE PALOMITAS"-

"Si Hiro, PALOMITAS"-

_**dame tu mano devuélveme el aire**_

_**  
di que me amas que no eres culpable**_

_**  
por lo menos un momento **_

_**  
dime que esto no es cierto**_

Caminaban por las calle casi desierta, aun era temprano, mucho más temprano de lo que había dicho s Yuki, sabia que nos encontraría aun en el departamento, Yuki era bastante precavido como para que no estuvieran aun allí, pero eso no hacia que no doliera.

Sakuma y Hiro caminaban cada uno a su lado, al parecer también sumido en sus pensamientos, pero el no hizo nada para intentar sacarlos, se sentía bien con ese silencio, por que no tenia ganas de sonreír cuando se sentía tan destrozado, era mejor así, y terminar rápido con eso.

_No se si estaré haciendo lo correcto, ya ni siquiera se que es lo correcto, pero Yuki, siento que esta es la única decisión que puedo tomar, por que estar más tiempo contigo solo me lastimaría y el seguir aquí, no es lo ideal, el cantar ya no tiene sentido para mi, por eso he decidido marcharme, a otro lugar un lugar donde poder empezar de cero, donde no viviré con la zozobra constante de volverte a ver, o tal vez de prender el televisor y verte ahí dando un entrevista, por que créeme no lo soportaría._

"Estas seguro que estarás bien?"- Pregunto Hiro una vez en la puerta del edificio de departamentos, Shuichi le dedico una sonrisa, para tranquilizarlo

"Solo estoy un poco cansado, pero es mejor que nos despidamos, tenemos que dormir bien, mañana partimos"-

"Aun me sorprende que lo hayas planeado también"-

"Pero que va a decir Yuki?"- Pregunto Sakuma, Shuichi sonrío levemente

"Dirá que espera que me vaya muy bien"- dijo el entrando -"Hasta mañana"-

El ascensor pareció tardar una eternidad en llegar a su piso, pero tampoco se quejo, mientras jugaba con las llaves para entrar al departamento mientras ponía en orden sus ideas, mientras intentaba saber que seria de su vida a partir de mañana.

"Hay algo que no nos ha dicho"- dijo Hiro a un extremadamente serio Sakuma

"Lo se, el hecho de que planeara este viaje, es lo que más me preocupa"-

"Lo que a mi realmente me preocupa es, que no nos haya dicho nada "-

"Tiene que ser algo bastante grave"-

"Lo se Sakuma, y me molesta que no confíe en mi"-

"Siento lo mismo que tu hiro, pero el debe de tener sus razones"-

"Que no es ese el coche de Yuki?"- Pregunto Hiro, el peliverde entorno los ojos mientras se alejaba del campo de visión para no ser descubierto

"Si, pero con quien esta?"- Pregunto el hombre, al notar otra presencia en el automóvil negro aparcado a unas cuantas calles del departamento que compartía el rubio con Shuichi

"No logro distinguirle desde aquí"- murmuro Hiro entrecerrando los ojos para intentar ver mejor

"Es Suguru - Kun"- murmuro Sakuma bastante sorprendido

"Pero no puede ser, verdad?"- Pregunto Hiro intentando con sus palabras desmentir lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, Yuki y Suguru se estaban besando, pero el simplemente no podía dar crédito a la imagen

"malditos"- dijo Sakuma con la clara intención de ir a reclamarle al escritor.

"Espera"- dijo Hiro tomándolo del brazo -"Nos encargaremos de ellos más tarde, ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por Shuichi"-

Sakuma lo miro un momento molesto y después le dio la razón, esas ratas no merecían que se preocupara, como tampoco merecían las lagrimas del pelirosa, observaron como Suguru bajo del automóvil, para perderse por las calles y como Yuki entraba al estacionamiento del edificio, pero ellos no se movieron de ahí estaban convencidos de que Shuichi bajaría en cualquier momento.

**solo quédate en silencio,**

**  
acaríciame un momento, **

**  
te daré el ultimo beso, **

**  
guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti, **

_Intento guardar la ropa rápidamente, intento terminar mis maletas antes de que regreses, por que si te vuelvo a ver se que no seré capaz de marcharme de tu lado, por que si me miras con esas pupilas doradas que posees, me quedare paralizado, por que se que no podré sacar las fuerzas suficientes para decirte adiós sin llorar, por que se, que me dolerá aun más la partida._

_¿por que Yuki, por que las cosas tuvieron que terminar así._

_-_"¿Que haces Baka?"- Pregunto la voz de Yuki a su espalda y el ni siquiera lo había oído llegar, aun antes de girarse a verlo, Shuichi supo que había estado con el tecladista, por el aroma que lo había envuelto, por que no era el aroma de la fragancia de su rubio.

"Las maletas"- contesto el pelirrosa con la voz más neutra que tenia

"¿Las maletas?"- El corazón le dio un vuelco ante esas palabras, el chico pensaba abandonarlo

"Si, Me voy a New York"-

"CUANDO LO DECIDISTE?"- grito por que la rabia que sentía en ese momento era muy grande, por que la desesperación no lo había dejado pensar en otra cosa

"Hace unos días"-

"Hace unos días y a penas me lo dices"-

"Si"-

."MÍRAME CUANDO ME HABLES"- dijo tomándolo del brazo y girándolo para que las pupilas se enfrentaran, la pupilas violetas y doradas se habían cruzado una vez más, y tal vez esa seria la ultima vez que lo hicieran.

"Perdóname"- dijo Shuichi, en un susurro, Yuki lo soltó lentamente, por que no era el pelirrosa quien tenía que pedir perdon, era el

"No te vayas"- pidió abrazándolo

_¿Por que , por que me pides que me quede si me lastimas tanto¿Por que me quieres tener a tu lado, es que quieres verme destrozado, por favor Yuki, no me pidas que me quede, déjame ir para encontrar la felicidad como tu la has encontrado._

"No puedo quedarme"-

"POR QUE NO"- Grito el otro, agarrándolo por los hombros, enterrando los dedos en la blanca piel del chico, lastimándolo, físicamente, tanto como lo había lastimado en el espíritu, pero Shuichi no se quejaba ni siquiera lloraba

"Se que te dije que siempre estaría a tu lado pero, esta es una gran oportunidad, una que no pienso desaprovechar"-

"Ni siquiera por mi?"- pregunto el rubio, si era necesario llegaría a un chantaje sentimental, pero no dejaría que el chico lo abandonara, no lo permitiría, por que lo quería solo para él.

"Alguna vez has dejado de escribir por MI?"- Pregunto el Pelirrosa aun sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

"NO ES LO MISMO"-

"Es lo mismo"-

"No permitiré que me abandones"-

"Por que?"-

_Dímelo, di que me amas y juro que me quedare contigo, que no me importara que te veas con él, por que se que en fondo me amaras a mi, por favor, dímelo, solo di que me amas y me necesitas y estaré aquí, perdonándote todas tus infidelidades._

_¿Por que, me preguntas por que, no lo se, no se por que quiero que te quedes a mi lado, no lo se Shuichi, pero no voy a dejar que te vallas, tu no me abandonaras, no puedes hacerlo, dijiste que te quedarais para siempre conmigo, pero no puedo permitir que te vallas y tampoco puedo decir que te amo, por que siento lo mismo por el y por ti._

"Que preguntas tan estúpidas haces, no te vas y punto"- dijo el rubio

_Estúpidas, creo que ya has dicho tu ultima palabra y yo también la diré aun que me mate con ella_

_-"_Bien Yuki, entonces creo que este es el fin de nuestra relación"-

_Este es el fin de nuestra relación, y lo dices así tan calmado, como si no te importara lo que estas diciendo, jamas creía que harías eso Shuichi, jamas creí que serias capas de abandonarme, siempre creí que en verdad me amabas pero ahora veo la verdad._

"ENTONCES QUE HACES AHI PARADO, Y NO TE LARGAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ, RECOGE TODA TUS COSAS, NO QUIERO VERTE MÁS EN MI DEPARTAMENTO"-

_Me corres como si yo fuera el malo de la historia, me corres como si fuera yo el que destruyo nuestra relación, me corres por que en el fondo jamas sentiste nada por mi, salvo tal vez cariño, por que te recordaba a ti mismo antes de Kitasawa , bien Yuki, no me tenias que gritar por que lo are, te dejare para que seas feliz con él, por que eso hace la gente cuando ama._

_-"_Terminare de hacer mis maletas y me iré"- dijo

"No te esperare a que regreses de New York"-

"No te estoy pidiendo que me esperes, entiendo que si salgo por esa puerta puedo decirle adiós a nuestra relación"-.

"Y lo dices tan tranquilo?"-

"No puede ser de otra forma, ambos sabíamos que no iba a durar, tal vez rompimos todos los pronósticos, pero tarde o temprano tenia que pasar"-

"Es más importante tu estúpida carrera que yo?"-

_no, nada es más importante que tu para mi, por eso me voy¿no te das cuenta, me voy para que seas feliz, con él, me voy para ya no hacerte sentir culpa._

"Si"-

_Y lo dices así, con ese cinismo, viví engañado todo este tiempo, pensando que eras bueno y que me querías, buena hora para darme cuenta de lo, equivocado que estaba, por que no te largas de una vez, y me dejas, pero antes devuélveme todo lo que te di Shuichi, todo el amor que volqué en ti, no es justo que te vallas así, por que para mi si eres importante._

"Bien, entonces esto es el adiós"-

"No"-

_Que no, vamos Shuichi, no se en que mundo vives, pero para mi este es el adiós, por que cuando cruces esa puerta abras muerto para mi._

"No?"- Pregunto el rubio con mas frialdad en su voz

"Es un hasta luego, por que cuando nos volvamos a ver, tomaremos ese café que nos falto tomar y tendremos una cita esa que tanta falta nos hizo, por que, a pesar de lo que creas Yuki, jamas te podré olvidar"-

Tomo las maletas a medio hacer y salió del departamento cerrando la puerta tras el, sabiendo que Yuki no iría tras él, sintiendo que las fuerzas lo abandonarían en cualquier momento, sintiendo que su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos y que jamas lograría pegarlo de nuevo.

"Shuichi"- Ahí en la puerta estaba Hiro, no pudo más y se arrojo derramando las ultimas lagrimas que quedaban en su cuerpo, por que jamas creyó que su historia con Yuki terminaría así.

_**solo quédate en silencio Cinco minutos **_

_**  
acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi**_

_**  
te daré el ultimo beso **_

_**  
guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti**_

Ese no iba a ser un bello día, por que la neblina pintaba el paisaje, por que sentía sus pies más pesado que nunca, por que en unos minutos dejaría Japón y también al hombre que más amaba sobre la faz de la tierra.

"Estas bien?"- Pregunto Hiro sentándose junto a él

"Lo estoy"- dijo el sonriendo

"Noriko, Thoma y Suguru no tardan en llegar, para despedirnos"-

"Lo se"-

"No te preocupa ver a Suguru"-

"El no tiene la culpa, como tampoco la tiene Yuki, así que por favor, no lo trates mal"-

"No entiendo por que lo defiendes, es un maldito"-

"Hiro, no hables mal de él, al menos no en mi presencia"-

"Pero el tiene razón Shu-chan"-

"Lamento decirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo con Sakuma-san"-

"Sakano, Sakuma, por favor, no hagan más difíciles las cosas"-

"Como tu quieras, pero mi magnum esta a tu disposición"-

La mirada de terror que le dirigió Shuichi, fue la mejor respuesta a ese ofrecimiento

"Esta bien como tu quieras"- murmuro el rubio al parecer molesto por la respuesta del cantante.

Shuichi miro su reloj, faltaba poco para el abordaje

"Y ese maldito que hace aquí?"- Pregunto Sakuma, con la mirada desafiante

"Por favor"- pidió Shuichi, al ver al grupo que se acercaba, Noriko, Tohma, Yuki, y Suguru

"No te entiendo"- dijo Hiro sin intentar poner buena cara, parecía ser que no era el único que había optado por esa opción, por que Sakuma, K' Y Sakano, fulminaron al tecladista y al escritor.

"No pense que te vería"- dijo Shuichi acercándose al escritor

"Tohma me obligo a venir"-

_Mientes, se que fue el el que te pidió que vinieras, para aparentar nuevamente, para poder justificar el que se vean, pero no te preocupes, muy pronto dejare de ser un obstaculo en tu vida._

Pasajeros con destino a New York favor de abordar por el anden 13, Pasajeros con destino a New York favor de abordar por el anden 13

"Adiós Yuki"-

"Adiós Shuichi"-

"Adios Suguru"-

"Adios Shindou-san"-

"NO TE VALLAS RYU-CHAN"- chillo Noriko abrazando al cantante

"Noriko, suéltalo, se esta poniendo morado"- dijo Tohma intentando separarlos

Se despidieron de todos, y caminaron hacia el anden, Shuichi arrastraba los pies, a la mitad del pasillo, corrió de regreso dejando las maletas en el suelo.

_Solo una ultima vez, una ultima vez._

Se abrazo al cuello de Yuki, uniendo sus labios por ultima vez con los del rubio, abrazándolo fuertemente, Yuki no entendía el comportamiento del chico, pero no entendía del todo la mirada de molestia de todos lo que irían a New York.

Lo soltó y abrazo a Suguru también con fuerza, Yuki observo todo con extrañeza jamas habría creído que el cantante se llevara también con el tecladista.

"Hazlo, muy feliz, Suguru"- Murmuro al oído de Suguru, para después correr hacia el anden, el avión no lo esperaría toda la vida.

"Lo sabe"- murmuro Suguru, Noriko y Tohma lo miraron sin entender, pero para Yuki las cosas habían quedado de pronto claras.

Solo observo la espalda de Shuichi perdiéndose, sintiéndose el hombre más miserable en la faz de la tierra.

**Notas de la autora**

AHHHH, Este capitulo me ha gustado mucho, bueno ahora ya faltan dos capítulos para el final, espero que les haya gustado como me gusto a mi, se que la pareja Yuki/Suguru es de lo más extraña, pero me encanta escribir de las parejas más raras, prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible y espero que me dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Sálvame

Bien aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia, el capitulo no me a gustado mucho a perdido mucha de la esencia llena de sentimientos del primer capitulo, pero eso les toca juzgarlo a ustedes. Espero que les guste aun que no sea muy bueno.

**Solo quédate**

_Canción: Sálvame_

_Interprete: RBD_

Por: Jenny Anderson

_Hace seis meses que Shindou Shuichi a desaparecido de tu vida y aun que no lo quieres reconocer no has sido el mismo, desde eso, ni yo tampoco, nuestra relación, no tiene futuro como tampoco tiene pasado, si no son los recuerdos llenos de pasión en algún hotel, pero no hay más, no existe una historia que nos una. _

_No existe ninguna historia, como la que tu escribías con Shuichi, pero eso no hace que no me duela la indiferencia que me has demostrado en este tiempo, soy tan culpable como tú, y me siento igual de miserable al saber que Shuichi estaba enterado de todo._

_Se que no te amo como te amaba el, por que yo jamas podría marchame para dejarte con otro, no podría, por más que lo pienso me doy cuenta que soy un egoísta, por que jamas lograría hacer lo que Shuichi hizo, marcharme para que seas feliz, y ahora te veo aquí, frente a mi, pero ausente como estas desde el día en que el partió._

"Estas muy callado"- Murmuro el escritor, sin despegar la vista de la taza de café, negándose a ver al peliverde frente a él

"Igual que Tú"- dijo el chico, intentando que Yuki lo mirara por su osadía, pero el escritor se limito a darle un sorbo a su humeante taza

"Tienes razón"-

_Es como si entre nosotros no hubiera más palabras, como si ya no supiéramos que decir, sin que la imagen de Shuichi llene nuestra mente, se que no lo mereces, se que tu no eres culpable de nada Suguru, pero no puedo evitar el culparte de todo, si no hubieras aparecido en mi camino, si no me hubieras dicho esas palabras, esto jamas habría terminado así, el nunca me habría abandonado._

_ Flash Back _

El bar donde se encontraban era uno de los mejores de la cuidad, estaban ahí festejando la ultima presentación conjunta de Bad Luck y Nitle Gasper, el alcohol había circulado de manera abundante mientras el se quedaba al margen de todo, si estaba ahí había sido por que Shuichi le había rogado y Tohma había terminado de convencerlo, pero no le hacia nada de gracia tener que ser un cuidar borrachos.

Sobre todo al darse cuenta que su amante y el loco del conejo ya se habían quedado dormidos sobre la mesa, Noriko y Tohma se encontraban bailando alguna melodía que solo existía en sus mentes, Sakano y Hiro se habían echado a llorar uno al lado del otro, y Suguru quien apenas y había probado el trago se encontraba completamente rojo y parecía tener bastantes problemas para levantarse de la silla K' no aparecía por ningún lado.

Yuki suspiro resignado, si no tenían aguante para el trago, como se atrevían a tomar, eso era algo que no terminaba de entender, lo cierto es que le dio mucha ternura ver la cara de desesperación del tecladista de la banda de su amante y se acerco a ayudarlo, ya que parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

Era una suerte que Tohma hubiera rentado el local, por que de otra forma, ya podía imaginarse las fotografías que circularían por aquellas revistas que circulaban por todo Japón.

"Estas bien?"- Pregunto llegando junto a Suguru

"Necesito ir la baño"- dijo el chico, bastante avergonzado

"Bien, sujétate"- dijo permitiéndole tomarlo de apoyo, ayudándolo a atravesar todo el local

"Gracias"- contesto el chico una vez en la puerta, pero cuando trato de soltarse del rubio se dio cuenta de que no podría quedarse de pie

"No hay remedio"- murmuro el rubio entrando con el chico al baño, Suguru estaba completamente rojo, aun que Yuki había retirado la vista, era completamente consiente de la cercanía del hombre, era más consiente que nunca de aquella aura elegante que rodeaba al escritor, era más consiente que nunca de sus sentimientos.

"Ya he terminado"- murmuro para hacer que el Escritor lo sacara de ahí, para olvidar aquel episodio tan bochornoso, pero algo más paso, en cuanto Yuki giro la vista hacia el, se perdió en aquellas pupilas doradas.

"Te encuentras bien?"- Pregunto el escritor al notar la mirada del chico sobre él

"Yuki... usted... usted, me gusta"- dijo para después sellar sus labios con los del Rubio, quien no atino a reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, solo pudo corresponder a aquella caricia, olvidando a Shuichi completamente, dejando que la pasión se apoderara de su cuerpo mientras el mismo hacia suyo a Suguru en aquel lugar.

_ Fin del Flash Back _

_**Extrañarte es mi necesidad**_

_**  
vivo en la desesperanza,**_

_**  
desde que tu ya no vuelves más**_

El auto del rubio devoraba el camino a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero era eso lo único que podía hacer, mientras a su lado Suguru, no replicaba, como si no le importara aquella velocidad que empezaba a asustarle.

Cerro los ojos un momento, intentando dejar de ver el asfalto, olvidando por un momento quien era el conductor, simplemente quería que sus lagrimas no corrieran por sus mejillas, ahora se dirigían a NG, pero NG había dejado de ser su hogar, había dejado de gustarle, desde que Tohma se había enterado de su relación con Yuki, desde que toda la prensa se había enterado y lo trataban de la peor manera y era lógico toda la gente quería a Shuichi.

"Te ha dicho Tohma donde esta?"- Pregunto Yuki, sacándolo de su ensoñación

_Para que quieres saber, para ir a buscarlo, para dejarme aquí, para olvidarte de mi como si yo no sintiera, por dios Eiri, yo también te amo, yo también seria capaz de dar mi propia vida para hacerte feliz, pero no puedo dejarte marchar, eso no, por que no puedo imaginar mi vida nuevamente sin ti. ahora estamos mal, pero se que volveremos a estar bien , lo se._

_-"_No"- Dijo -"Tohma no habla mucho conmigo"-

"Ya veo"- dijo el rubio

_No Eiri, tu no sabes nada, Por que tu no has tenido que soportar las palabras llenas de ira de Seguhi, por que tu no has tenido que soportar su mirada llena de reproche, llena de odio._

_ Flash Back _

_-"_Es verdad esto?"- Pregunto Tohma, entrelazando los dedos sobre su escritorio, después de haber dejado sobre el mismo la noticia que daban en aquella revista, donde decían que el y Yuki Eiri eran amantes

"Si"- dijo el, fijando la vista en Tohma

"Si?"- Pregunto el mayor, tomando la revista y pasando las hojas lentamente, deteniéndose en el articulo que era decorado por algunas fotos de él y Yuki, unas que no sabia exactamente como se las habían tomado -"Y puedes decirme ¿POR QUE?"- dijo el empresario mirándolo duramente, como si quisiera destrozarlo en ese mismo momento

"No entiendo la pregunta"- Dijo el, sobresaltándose cuando Tohma había golpeado la mesa con sus puños, mirándolo más duramente si eso era posible

"¿Como pudiste hacerlo eso a Shindou - San, no era tu amigo?"-

"Yo..."-

"Contesta"-

"Eso simplemente paso"-

"¿Crees que podrás hacer feliz a Eiri?"-

"Si"-

"No me hagas reír, alguien como Tu jamas podrá hacerlo feliz"-

Las palabras lo habían golpeado, que tenia Shuichi que el no tuviera, por que el no podría hacer feliz al rubio, por que Tohma decía aquellas cosas, por que lo lastimaba.

"Yo lo haré feliz"-

"Te a contado su pasado?"- Pregunto Tohma, Suguru, puso cara de asombro -"Veo que no te ha dicho nada"-

"No me importa su pasado"- grito

"Debería"- dijo el mayor

"El me ama y eso es lo único que me importa"-

"¿de verdad te ama¿Te lo ha dicho?"-

Suguru, lo miro un momento, Tohma tenia razón, Yuki jamas le había dicho que lo amara, recordó sus conversaciones, era el quien siempre le decía que lo quería, el rubio se limitaba a decir Yo también¿Eso era suficiente?

"SI"- mintió

"No te creo"-

"No me importa"-

"Y dime, desde que Shuichi se ha ido¿Te lo ha dicho?"-

De nuevo Tohma ponía el dedo en la llaga, por que desde que Shuichi había partido, su relación en vez de mejorar se había deteriorado, pero no dejaría que el rubio se diera cuenta de eso

"Si"- mintió nuevamente, pero su voz no sonó lo firme que el hubiera querido

"Su relación no tiene futuro, Eiri - San esta enamorado de Shindou Shuichi"-

"NO, EL ME AMA A MI"-

"No te engañes, tu eres para él una simple aventura"-

"NO"- grito tapándose los oídos empezando a llorar, por que las palabras de Tohma, le parecían la cruel realidad

"Yo me encargare de que lo que hay entre ustedes dos termine"- dijo con voz fría, atravesando a Suguru con la mirada llena de odio -"No permitiere que Eiri vuelva a sufrir por tu culpa"-

_ Fin del Flash Back _

_¿Sufres por mi culpa, no lo se, por que tu no me lo dices, por que tus pupilas doradas, no me transmiten nada, o tal vez es simplemente que yo no quiero ver atravez de ellas la verdad, que no me quiero dar cuenta de la verdad y quiero vivir en esta mentira, yo no soy tan fuerte como Shuichi, yo no podría dejarte, por que me moriría._

_-_"Llévame a mi casa"- murmuro Suguru, cuando faltaban solo unas cuantas cuadras para NG

"Estas seguro?"- Pregunto el escritor, sin mirarlo, este gesto lo lastimo más

"Si"-

_**Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad**_

_**  
con el nudo en la garganta**_

_**  
es que no te dejo de pensar**_

_Me gustaría poder, hacerte dejar de sufrir, me gustaría poder mostrarme más atento contigo como antes, me gustaría que mi corazón no se sintiera destrozado, me gustaría realmente corresponderte como te mereces._

_No estoy seguro de mis sentimientos, creí quererte cuándo Shuichi estaba a mi lado, pero ahora que se ha ido, me siento vacío, como si un pedazo de mi mismo, se hubiera marchado, no quiero lastimarte, no quiero hacerlo, no quiero cometer el mismo error que cometí con Shuichi, pero por más que lo intento, por más que lo deseo, no puedo hacerlo, no me gusta hacerte sufrir, pero parece ser que no puedo hacer otra cosa._

Se aparcaron frente al edificio, Yuki lo conocía bien, sus primeros encuentros se habían llevado acabo ahí, observo en silencio como Suguru se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad, sabiendo lo que seguía, ya como un ritual, y el lo seguía como tal, como un ritual.

Sintió los labios de Suguru sobre los suyos como la primera vez, cálidos, pero ya no le transmitan nada, no lo hacían sentir nada, a pesar de eso, correspondió al beso, quería creer por un momento, quería engañarse, quería olvidar a Shuichi.

"Te quiero"- dijo el peliverde separándose de él, ya sabia cual seria la respuesta del rubio, ya sabia que en cualquier momento todo terminaría, ya sabia que eso no seria para siempre.

"Yo también". contesto el rubio, Suguru, sintió que algo dentro de él se rompió, por primera vez hubiera deseado que el rubio se hubiera quedado callado.

"Nos vemos mañana"- dijo Suguru alejándose del automóvil, sin invitar a Yuki a pasar, el rubio agradeció el gesto, no estaba seguro de querer estar ese día con Suguru.

Subió las escaleras, no tenia ganas de esperar el ascensor, subió lentamente, dejando que su pensamiento se apoderaran de su mente

_No quise creer que esto podía pasar, era tan feliz a tu lado, y me alegre tanto cuando Shuichi salió de tu vida, que no me quede a pensar en lo que podía pasar, que no me di cuenta que como dice Tohma, yo solo soy una conquista más y era el pelirrosa el verdadero dueño de tu corazón._

_¿que si duele, si, duele, no me imagino como pudo Shindou - san, soportar todo eso, saberte en otros brazos, saber que le engañabas, yo simplemente siento que me muero, por saber que en cualquier momento te iras¿Como pudo él hacerse a un lado¿como pudo dejarte cuando yo se que eras su vida¿Como pudo caminar si le habíamos roto el corazón?_

Llego a la puerta de su departamento, metió la llave lentamente, el departamento jamas le habían parecido tan frío, sus sentimientos jamas le habían pesado tanto, se dejo caer lentamente, pegando la espalda a la puerta, abrazando sus rodillas, llorando, sus sollozos eran desgarradores, pero no había nadie que lo escuchara.

_¿Qué por que lloro, por que al fin he comprendido lo que tengo que hacer, al fin he comprendido, lo que debo hacer Yuki, al fin me doy cuenta de que realmente te amo, al fin me doy cuenta de que es momento de salir de mi sueño, y abrir los ojos a la realidad, al fin he comprendido que tu felicidad es la mía._

_**Poco apoco el corazón**_

_**  
va perdiendo la fe**_

_**  
perdiendo la voz  
**_

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, por que hacia 6 meses que había dejado de ser su hogar, se quito el saco y lo dejo sobre el sof�, abrió la nevera, necesitaba urgentemente un trago, la cerveza fría paso por su garganta, dándole una sensación de satisfacción que fue rápidamente removida, cuando sus ojos dorados, chocaran con la taza de su antiguo amante.

_Creo que nunca dejare de pensar en ti, creo que jamas lograre olvidarte del todo, aun que lo intente, lo he intentado durante todo este tiempo, lleno de sentimientos tan extraños, al principio me llene de rabia, creí que no me querías, que no me querías lo suficiente como para enfrentarme, como para obligarme a dejarlo por ti, lo hubiera hecho, sentí que te habías ido, por que era lo que en el fondo deseabas, que te habías ido, por que no me querías._

_Que estúpido, por que me querías te habías ido, por que para ti, lo más importante era mi felicidad, a grado tal de romper aquella promesa que me habías hecho, donde decías que estarías conmigo siempre, y cuando lo entendí, me sentí miserable, por que lo entendí, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Suguru bajo mi piel._

_No merezco el amor que ambos me han demostrado, no lo merezco, aun ahora hago sufrir a Suguru, el quien no tiene la culpa, el cuyo único pecado fue fijarse en este demonio._

_Jamas pense que te extrañaría tanto, jamas creía que serias tan importante para mi, jamas llegue a pensar que te meterías tan dentro de mi piel, que me dolerías tanto, que lloraría por ti, jamas lo creí, cuando te vi por primera vez jamas creí que llegaría a quererte, amarte como te amo, por que te amo, aun que nunca fui capaz de decírtelo, te amo, aun que ha estas alturas ya no es importante._

_Ya no es importante por que te has ido, te has dio de mi vida para siempre y la palabra perdón, no te hará regresar, por que te dañe, te dañe de la misma manera en que Kitasawa me lastimo a mi, con la traición, después de todo, no soy mejor que el._

No supo como llego al sof�, pero ahí enterró la cara entre sus manos, llorando como cada noche lo hacia, al recordar a su antiguo amante.

_**Sálvame del olvido**_

_**  
sálvame de la soledad**_

_**  
sálvame del hastió**_

_**estoy hecha a tu voluntad **_

Observo a la persona dormida en la cama, no quería despertarle, se veía tan tierno así, pero era necesario, tenían que ir a trabajar, sin embargo, la ternura que lo invadía cada vez que veía así a Ryuichi no tenia comparación, mientras abrazaba a kumaguro con aquella protección.

Suspiro, tenia que despertarlo, no quería llegar tarde por enésima vez desde que habían llegado a New York

"Sakuma"- llamo moviendo lentamente a su ídolo

"Si, si el helado de chocolate"- Shuichi abrió los ojos al máximo, Sakuma lo sorprendía incluso con sus sueños

"Sakuma"- llamo de nuevo moviéndolo con más fuerza

"Si, si el conejo"-

Suspiro aun más frustrado, tenia que despertar a Sakuma y solo conocía una manera de hacerlo, inhalo, todo el aire posible, segundos después se aventó sobre el cantante, gritando a pleno pulmón

"SAKUMA, NOS ATACAN LOS EXTRATERRESTRES"-

"Llama a Kumaguro"- dijo el mayor dándose media vuelta y quedándose nuevamente dormido

Llego a la cocina arrastrando los pies

"El truco de los extraterrestres no funciono?"- Pregunto Hiro en cuanto lo vio llegar, el movió la cabeza lentamente

"Esta vez si que K' nos mata"- dijo Shuichi, tomando la taza que le correspondía sobre la mesa

"Te dije que no era buena idea que viviéramos los tres juntos"- dijo el pelirrojo

"ERES MALO"- dijo el otro, empezando a darle puñetazos en el pecho, moviendo los brazos a manera de molino

"Es tarde"- dijo Hiro, sin hacer caso al estado de su amigo

"HIRO"- grito Shuichi, pero Hiro ya había salido de la cocina

_Con seis meses sin ti, y no puedo imaginarme como estarás, quiero creer que estas bien, y me gustaría tanto poder decir lo mismo pero las cosas no se van de la noche a la mañana, así como el amor no desaparece de un día para otro, se que Hiro y Sakuma están conmigo, por que no quieren dejarme solo, tal vez crean que haré algún disparate, me hacen creer que realmente fue idea mía que viviéramos los tres juntos, se bien que lo hacen para cuidarme._

_Y tengo que decir, que me alegro que lo hagan de otra manera estoy seguro, ya abría saltado por aquel ventanal, que nos muestra la cuidad a 15 pisos de distancia de la acera. Yuki, a pesar de todo, no logro olvidarte, a pesar de todo, aun te amo, pero se que tengo que olvidarte, que tengo que matar este sentimiento, por que hay alguien que no merece que yo aun te ame._

"AHHHHH"- El grito de Ryuichi resonó por todo el departamento

Shuichi suspiro, esta era ahora su vida.

_**Sálvame del olvido**_

_**  
sálvame de la obscuridad **_

_**  
Sálvame del Hastío**_

_**  
no me dejes caer jamas**_

_Un año, ya es un año, y no te te atreves a decirme que no me quieres, ya es un año, y me engañas saliendo conmigo, quieres tapar el sol con un dedo y lo que es peor es que yo te dejo._

_Hace mucho que esto ya tenia que haber terminado, si no lo he hecho, es por que en el fondo creía que me amarías como lo amas a él, pero no lo he conseguido, llego a pensar que jamas lo haré, que jamas te diré que ya es suficiente, puedo verme reflejado en tus pupilas doradas, pero en ellas no hay amor._

_Y me engaño, con toda seguridad de que lo hago, me engaño convenciéndome de que tus pupilas brillan cada vez que me vez, se que lo hacen pero no por amor._

_Tal vez esta conmigo, por que soy el único recuerdo que tienes de Shuichi, lo único que te queda de él, o simplemente intentas que el sacrificio que hizo Shuichi no sea en vano, intentas fingir ser feliz, para honrar aquella muestra de amor, aquella que Shuichi te regalo._

_Me gusta cerrar los ojos y creer en tus palabras, me gusta cerrar los ojos, y escuchar tus palabras, me gusta leer aquella novela que estas escribiendo, mientras me dices que te basaste en mi para tu personaje principal, pero se que mientes por que el personaje principal, es Shuichi, solo que no te has dado cuenta._

_Ni siquiera te das cuenta de mis ojos hinchados del llanto derramado por largas noches, no te das cuenta de mi voz dolida, no te das cuenta de que te amo, pero lo que más duele es que, finjas no darte cuenta de que no lo puedes olvidar._

_Hace tiempo llegue a una conclusión, tu felicidad es la mía, y creo que es momento ya, de que vuelvas a ser feliz. Aun que yo me muera en el proceso, y sea olvidado una vez más, no importa por que se que tu serás feliz, aun que no sea conmigo._

_**Me propongo tanto continuar**_

_**  
pero amor es la palabra**_

_**  
que me cuenta aveces olvidar.**_

_Te noto distante, como si te doliera estar conmigo, siento que te has dado cuenta de que no he podido olvidarlo, y me duele, me duele por que te daño, y yo no quiero dañar a nadie más._

_Justo ayer, ayer oí hablar de Shuichi y la nueva banda que ha hecho con Hiro y aquel loco del conejo, parece que les va muy bien, me alegro tanto por el, la imagen estática que pasar por un momento en el televisor, me removió tantos sentimientos, Shuichi no a cambiado en nada, y sus ojos siguen brillando tal y como los recuerdo, y tu, tu estabas a mi lado, cuando me perdí mirando aquella imagen y fingiste que no te importaba, fingiste no darte cuenta, fingiste que no te dolía._

_ Se que tenemos que hablar, se que tenemos que decir adiós, pero no podré soportar estar solo de nuevo, no soportare estar en mi departamento todo el tiempo, no soportare por que ahí cada cosa me recuerda a Shuichi, y a pesar de eso, no lo abandono, por que en ningún otro lugar podré recordarlo así._

_Ya ha pasado un año, han pasado tantas cosas, y sin embargo, siento que tu y yo hemos cambiado mucho, no se en que piensas, y no se que pasa por tu cabeza, cuando me miras con tus pupilas cafés, siento lastimarte, siente dañarte, pero no puedo evitarlo, aun que lo intento._

_ Se que ya es tarde para remediar el daño, debí haber corrido a buscar a Shuichi en cuanto tomo aquel avión, debí de haberte dejado en cuanto me di cuenta de que no eras él, pero no lo hice, me engañe y te engañe, pero siempre fue así, solo que yo no imagina que esto terminaría así, no quiero hablar Suguru, pero tus ojos me indican que tu si quieres hacerlo._

_y se que lo que sea que vas a decir, ahora si van a cambiar las cosas, ahora serás tu quien me va a abandonar y lo merezco se que lo merezco._

_**Sálvame del olvido**_

_**  
sálvame de la soledad **_

_**   
sálvame del hastió**_

_**  
estoy hecha a tu voluntad**_

_**  
**_

"Tenemos que hablar"- Dijo el chico mirando fijamente al escritor, ambos sentados en el sofá del departamento del más joven

"Te escucho"- dijo Yuki, encendiendo un cigarro, como si las palabras de Suguru no le importaran

"Mírame por favor"- pidió el más joven, las orbes doradas se fijaron en él.

"Y de que quieres hablar"-

"De Shuichi"-

_Por que después de un año, quieres hablar de él, por que quieres remover mi interior, por que quieres lastimar más por que, por que no lo dejas como esta, no crees que es lo mejor._

_-_"Que pasa con él"-

"Lo has olvidado?"-

_Que pregunta tan tonta, claro que no lo he olvidado, por que esta en cada poro de mi piel, por que esta en mi interior, por que esta bajo mi piel, y dentro de mi corazón., por que solo tengo que cerrar los ojos para verlo, pero tu no mereces escuchar todo eso._

_-"_Si"-

_Mentiroso, mientes Yuki, yo lo se, no lo has olvidado, por que se que has llorado por el, por que se que escuchas las canciones de Bad Luck y luego empiezas a llorar, por que se, que nunca lo olvidaras, como se jamas me amaras a mi._

"Seguro?"-

_No, pero tu no debes saberlo, no tengo derecho a lastimarte así, no lo mereces, no mereces que después de tanto yo no te ame_

"Si"-

_Te escuchaste, por que se que tu respuesta te pareció tan falsa como me lo pareció a mi, si sigues mintiéndome no podré llegar a ningún lado, creo que merezco que al menos seas sincero conmigo, aun que duela._

"Me amas?"- pregunto el peliverde acercándose lentamente a él

_Que si te amo, No, pero ya no es momento para decirlo, por que ya acepte vivir en esta mentira, por que pienso, pedirte que vallas a vivir conmigo a mi departamento, que hagamos realmente oficial nuestra relación, no me importa por que mi corazón hace mucho que no siente._

_-"_Si"- contesto el rubio, con una sonrisa seductora

_Que mentiroso eres, pero ya me esperaba esa respuesta, no se si no te das cuenta que me lastimas más con esa mentira que si me dijeras la verdad, no importa ya, por que yo ya he tomado una decisión aun que duela._

"Nunca te dijeron que las mentiras son malas?"- Pregunto Suguru, mirándolo fijamente

_Si, pero déjame seguir en esta mentira un rato más y tu finge que no te das cuenta, por que se tu también me sueltas, no podré levantarme jamas_

_-"_Es posible"-

"Entonces ¿Por que me mientes?"-

"No te miento"-

"No me trates como un estúpido"- grito el más joven

"A que viene todo esto?"-

"Es momento de que tu y yo dejemos caer las mascaras"-

_Por que quieres despojarme de mi mascara, por que quieres dejarme vulnerable ante ti, no lo entiendo, pero creo que lo que mereces es que sea sincero, luego no me culpes por lastimarte_

_-"_Bien"-

"Piensas dejarme?"- Pregunto el peliverde, mirándolo suplicante, Yuki suspiro

_No, no pienso dejarte, por que si te dejo, caeré a aquel abismo del que intento huir desde hace tiempo_

_-"_No"-

_No se que pensar, no se si eres sincero o no, quiero creerte pero yo lo he dicho tu felicidad es la mía, y no puedo anteponer mi felicidad a la tuya._

"y si te dijera que tengo la dirección de Shuichi?"-

"Que has dicho"-

"Que estoy dispuesto a verte partir"- dijo el chico caminado hacia la mesa de centro, tomando de ahí un sobre -"Aquí esta la dirección de Shuichi y también el boleto de avión, sales en 3 horas"-

"Suguru...yo"-

"Pero antes, por ultima vez"- dijo acercándose a él, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no llorar -"Quiero estar contigo una ultima vez, permíteme dejarte ir"- dijo uniendo sus labios a los del escritor, quien no se pudo negar a cumplir aquella condición.

**_Sálvame del olvido_**

**_  
sálvame de la obscuridad _**

**_  
Sálvame del hastío_**

**_  
no me dejes caer jamas_**

_No se por que me siento triste, si se que hice lo correcto, si se que en este momento estas camino a reunirte con la persona que verdaderamente amas, no se por que lloro, si se que ahora serás feliz, no se por que siento que muero, si tu has recuperado ya la vida._

_No lo entiendo, no me entiendo, por que Yuki, se que jamas lograre olvidarte, como se jamas volveré a sentirte cerca de mi, solo espero que Shuichi, logre darse cuenta de tu arrepentimiento, solo espero que Shuichi te quiera dar otra oportunidad, por que cuando tu regreses yo ya no estaré aquí._

Salió del edificio, un automóvil negro lo esperaba, llevaba consigo dos maletas

"Hiciste lo correcto Suguru"-

"Lo se Tohma, lo se pero no deja de doler"- dijo sin intentar dejar de llorar

"Pero sabes que Eiri será feliz"-

Había una fiesta, una fiesta para festejar el compromiso entre Ayaka y Hiro, el departamento estaba lleno de gente, Tatsuha, parecía estar en el mismo paraíso, mientras observaba a Ryuichi correr tras Shuichi, para convencer a este ultimo de bailar, mientras Sakano y K' platicaban, todo estaba tan normal, en los ojos de Shuichi no había rastros de dolor.

El timbre de la puerta sonó

Shuichi se escabullo de Ryuichi para abrir, las pupilas doradas y violetas se encontraron una vez más

"Yuki"-

"Shuichi"-

Era como si el tiempo nunca hubiera avanzado...

**Notas de la autora**

Ahhh, no puedo creer haber dejado hasta aquí el capitulo, me sentí tan mal por Suguru, ahhh, no se como puedo ser tan malvada, ya solo falta un capitulo para que esto termine, espero que les haya gustado, la canción es de los chicos de RBD (Rebelde), para no variar, muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me hacen sentir muy feliz, por eso ahora contesto sus reviews.

**Yukikazutaka**

Ahhh, únete al club, yo también amo ese tipo de historias no se por que me gusta tanto hacer sufrir a los personajes, hasta en un simple capitulo los hago sufrir, me alegra que te haya gustado, mil gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo no te haya desilusionado.

**Pandorak-chan**

Mmm, bueno como veras no hay venganza, aun que estuve tentado a hacerlo y que regresara con ... y que a Yuki le diera el infarto y que los hiciera pagar, pero luego me dije, no Shuichi no haría algo así por que ama a Yuki, bueno me terapie yo sólita para que sea más lindo, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, mil gracias por tu review.

**Zekhen-Angel**

Ahhh, si, yo sentí lo mismo cuándo estaba escribiendo el capitulo, a mi hermana tuve que ponerlo el típico sonido de Piii, por que se la paso insultado a Suguru y Yuki, dijo palabras que yo no conocía., si, bueno Tohma ya tuvo su participación y bueno Noriko, como que siempre me ha sido muy X la pobre, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y te haya hecho sentir algo diferente, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Yineka n hk**

Bueno, ahora que opinas, yo se talvez el final no será el que esperan, tiene que tener en cuenta mi mente loca y retorcida, aun así espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y que te haya hecho ver las cosas desde otro ángulo, mil gracias por tu review.

**Nuri Dark**

Ahhh, eso de la dolorosa alegría, me ha llegado mucho, si se que es un poco angust, me gustan mucho estas historias, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, aun que no sale casi Shuichi, espero no haberte decepcionado cin el capitulo, y oye no he podido leer la historia por que no me dices cual es el nombre me encantaría leerlo, creo que tienes razón, mil gracias por tu review

**Emelin**

Muchas gracias por tus porras, de verdad me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y que no te haya decepcionado, mil gracias por tu review

**Chibi-poio**

Bueno, a mi me encanta escribir de parejas raras, y es por eso que me atreví a poner a Suguru con Yuki, a pesar de ser fan del Shuichi/Yuki, me alegra mucho que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado y también saber que maneje bien los sentimientos, y las emociones de Shuichi, no se me imagine que siendo como es, seria así como el reaccionaria, después de todo lo sabia desde hacia mucho pero apenas tenían la confirmación, espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado, mil gracias por tu review.

**Kmiloncia**

Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y lo se yo también le hecho porras a esa pareja, pero me apetecía escribir algo más, algo más duro, y hasta fuerte, pero no deja de doler, mil gracias por tu review.

Eso es todo, muchas gracias por sus reviews y nos leemos en el ultimo capitulo


	3. Lo ves

**Solo quédate**

_Canción: Lo ves_

_Interprete: Alejandro Sanz_

Por: Jenny Anderson

_"Que haces aquí?"_

Las rodillas de Shuichi temblaban, no entendía nada, su mirada estaba clavada en aquella otra dorada, sus cuerdas vocales parecían haberse perdido de su garganta, por que por más que lo intentaba no era capaz de articular palabra alguna, por más que lo intentaba, tras el los otros no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del rubio.

-"Podemos hablar?"- Pregunto el rubio, después de unos segundo de silencio, segundos que le habían parecido una verdadera eternidad al más joven.

_"Que caso tiene hablar ahora, Yuki que demonios haces aquí, presentándote como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros, mirándome de aquella manera que siempre me a afectado, dios, no sabes las ganas que tengo de abrazarte de fundirme contigo como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero paso y yo no puedo ser tan estúpido como para fingir que no ha pasado"_

-"Que haces aquí?"- Pregunto el pelirosa, sin hacer caso de la pregunta del rubio, empujándolo fuera del departamento, para evitar un enfrentamiento.

"_Maldita sea Shuichi que pregunta tan estúpida es esa, si estoy aquí al otro lado del mundo es por ti baka, por que me di cuenta de que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida y que seria verdaderamente idiota si te dejo ir, estaba vez estoy aquí, como tu hace años, para recuperar lo que me pertenece"_

_-_"Solo quiero hablar"- contesto el rubio intentando sonreír, sin lograrlo

_"Estas aquí, desde Japón solo para hablar, y esperas que te crea eso Yuki Eiri, y sin embargo, me siento emocionado de volverte a ver, me siento tan contento, y después de todo, te dije que cuando nos volviéramos a ver tendríamos una cita, tal vez pueda cerrar los ojos solo un momento y fingir que la realidad no me ha alcanzado, tal vez Yuki por un momento todo vulva a ser entre nosotros como antes"_

_-"_Conozco una cafetería por aquí cerca"- dijo el pelirosa sonriendo

"_Había olvidado lo malditamente resplandeciente que es tu sonrisa"_

_-"_Vamos"- dijo el rubio tomando entre sus manos las del joven para dirigirse al ascensor.

Nuestro amor era igual

que una tarde de abril

que también es fugaz

como ser feliz

El ascensor evocaba tal vez demasiados recuerdos ya que ambos se quedaron callados mientras estaban en el, Shuichi se sentía nervioso, lo único que deseaba era que Yuki soltara su mano, por que no podía pensar, por que le afectaba demasiado los sentidos, por que aun estaba demasiado enamorado del rubio, cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas, Shuichi espero a que Yuki lo soltara pero el rubio no lo hizo, al contrario lo sujeto con más fuerza entre lazando los dedos, así salieron a la calle de New York.

Como dos enamorados más, sin hacer caso de las miradas, en ese momento los únicos que importaban eran ellos, por que uno pensaba luchar con todas sus fuerzas y el otro estaba demasiado confundido como para hacer otra cosa que dejarse guiar dócilmente, llegaron a la cafetería una elegante, entraron sin mucha ceremonia, la mesera les miro curiosa pero nada más.

Yuki pido un privado y la chica una bonita muchacha de cabellos castaños, los escolto hasta una parte más atrás, se sentaron uno frente a otro y esperaron a que la chica regresara con lo que habían pedido, incluso en ese momento, no se habían soltado las manos.

La chica regreso con dos tazas de humeante café, y una rebanada de pastel, lo que coloco en la mesa y después desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de si, fue Shuichi el primero en hablar.

-"Como te ha ido?"- Pregunto de manera jovial, mientras endulzaba el café y se deshacía de la mano del rubio

-"He dejado a Suguru"- dijo el rubio mirándolo fijamente, sorprendido al darse cuenta que Shuichi dejaba de mirarlo para bajar la cabeza

_"Por que me dices eso, esperas que ahora después de un año, salte de alegría y me lance a tus brazos, no te lo voy a poner fácil Yuki Eiri, no por que no quiero llorar más, no por que tuviste 12 meses para venir, por que aun que no lo creas, te espera el primer día deseando con todas mis fuerzas que vinieras por mi"_

-"Por que me dices eso?"- Pregunto levantando la vista y fijando su mirada en la dorada

Pudo ser y no fue

por ser la vida como es

nos dio la vuelta del revés

Lo ves, lo ves

_"Maldita sea Shuichi, estoy intentando decirte que deseo que vuelvas conmigo, intento justificarme ante tus ojos, intento recuperarte, pero veo que tu no me lo pondrás fácil y lo merezco se que lo merezco"_

_-"_Deseo que regreses conmigo"-

-"Para que?"-

-"Por que te amo"-

"_Dios, dios, habría matado por escucharte decir eso antes, me habría quedado a tu lado hace un año, si tu me lo hubieras dicho, pero ahora, ahora no entiendo a que viene todo eso, Yuki de verdad que no te entiendo, aun que supongo que jamas lo hice"_

_-"_Tardaste todo un año en darte cuenta"- dijo Shuichi mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa extraña curvando sus labios

-"Se que he cometido muchos errores"-

-"Y bienes a buscar indulgencia?"- la voz de Shuichi era dura, amarga y no había en sus ojos compasión

-"Lo único que quiero es que me perdones..."-

-"Pero eso ya lo hice"- Dijo y era verdad, había perdonado al rubio, el mismo día en que había descubierto su infidelidad

-"Y que regreses conmigo"- en ese momento su voz no sonó fuerte, sino simplemente fue un murmullo, una suplica

-"No"- la voz de Shuichi fue fuerte, decidida, estaba completamente decidido a no volver con Yuki, por mucho que doliera

-"Por que?"- Pregunto escudriñando la mirada violeta

-"Por que yo también cambie en este año Yuki¿por que en que forma seria diferente a la vez pasada?"-

-"Shuichi por favor solo solo dame..."-

-"Agotaste tus oportunidades"-

-"No me amas"-

_"Es como si me preguntaras si he dejado de amar la música Yuki, tu eres una de esas personas que jamas se olvidan, que se quedan en el corazón, que se aman eternamente, pero también que se dejan ir en cuento llega el momento y nuestro momento ya paso, Yuki, tu tienes que ser libre y yo, yo tengo que aprender a olvidarte"_

_-"_Eso no tiene importancia"-

-"Claro que la tiene Shuichi, por que estoy seguro que me amas tanto como yo a ti"-

-"ENTONCES NO ES MUCHO"- Grito, harto de la conversación, harto de saber que era tan débil y que su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza, al darse cuenta de que el rubio estaba decidido a suplicar si era necesario, harto de darse cuenta de que si estaban un minuto más ahí terminara por regresar con Yuki

-"Shuichi..."-

Nuestro amor era igual

que una mañana sin fin

imposible también

Como no morir

-"Que"- dijo, a la defensiva, sin querer realmente escuchar al rubio y al mismo tiempo deseando saber que era lo que haría Yuki para recuperarlo

-"Por que no quieres darme una oportunidad?"- Pregunto con la voz débil, desprotegida, sin duda una voz que se alejaba por mucho del orgulloso Yuki Eiri que Shuichi recordaba, y aun que el corazón de Shuichi dio un vuelco y se sintió dichoso, sus ojos no dejaron de demostrar frialdad

-"Por que te di muchas en el pasado, cada pelea, cada vez que me corrías, y yo volvía, esas eran tus oportunidades, esas eran tus oportunidades de demostrarme, lo que ahora afirmas, que me amas, por que yo si lo hice Yuki, te ame mucho y muy profundamente, pero esa tarde cuando te abandone, tuviste la mayor oportunidad de todas, si en ese momento me hubieras dicho que me amabas, si me lo hubieras dicho...yo...yo me habría quedado a tu lado aun sabiendo que te veías con él.."- Miro a Yuki esperando una reacción de su parte, esperando tal vez las palabras que sabia que no llegarían.

-"Me amabas tanto como para estar a mi lado aun cuando yo... cuando yo..."-

-"¿Cuando me eras Infiel, si"- Dijo sin vacilar, sin pensarlo siquiera, por que el sabia que era verdad, fijo sus ojos violetas en los Dorados una vez más, esperando una reacción

-"Entonces si fui un verdadero imbécil no es verdad?"- pregunto, sintiendo que los ojos comenzaban a picar debido a las lagrimas que parecían empeñadas en correr libres por sus ojos

-"Te costo todo un año darte cuenta?"- la sonrisa en el rostro de Shuichi esta vez fue de tristeza

-"Shuichi por favor, yo no podría vivir más tiempo sin ti"- suplicaba y era consciente de lo hacia, pero estaba dispuesto a humillarse para que Shuichi regresara con él, para volverlo a tener a su lado, y esta vez si que no dejaría que nada los separara.

-"Yo me decía que no podría vivir sin ti, y mira aun estoy vivo"- dijo el menor, mirándolo duramente

-"Yo no soy tan fuerte como tu"- dijo Yuki escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, lleno de desesperación, pues se le acababan los argumentos y veía como el pelirosado se escapaba de sus manos como arena.

-"Sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi con Suguru¿Sabes lo que llore¿Crees que no paso por mi mente la idea de acabar conmigo de una vez por todas, POR DIOS YUKI, YO TE AMABA, eras para mi, todo, todo cuanto tenía, todo cuanto quería, y ese día te vi ahí con el, algo se rompió aquí"- dijo señalando su pecho -"Me pregunte mil veces que había hecho mal, que había hecho para merecer que tu me hicieras eso, me dije mil veces que era yo y solo yo el culpable, pero no era verdad, toda la culpa la tenias Tú, pero te amaba tanto que no me daba cuenta"- Shuichi Lloraba, dejando que en sus ojos violetas se reflejara aquel dolor, aquel dolor de tantos meses atrás, dejando que Yuki comprendiera el calvario por el que el había tenido que pasar -"yo supe que tenias un amante 7 meses antes de saber que se trataba de Suguru"- confeso por fin

-"Que?"-

-"Que supe que tenias un amante por 7 meses, sin saber quien era, sin saber a quien debía mi tristeza, dejaste todas las pistas para que yo las mirara, y esa tarde, esa tarde recibí aquella nota, me decía a donde tenia que ir, abandone la vocalización, fingí sentirme mal, y fui a aquella dirección en aquella nota, por que yo necesitaba saber, quien era el que te estaba arrancando de mi y entonces vi como lo besabas, me derrumbe debo decírtelo, no supe como llegue al departamento, por que la única imagen que había en mi mente era la tuya y la de Suguru besándose, de aquella manera tan profunda como jamas lo habías hechos conmigo"-

-"Shuichi Yo..."-

Es que fue no será

por que el diablo es como es

juega contigo la esconder

Lo vez, lo vez

-"Déjame seguir, necesito decírtelo todo"- fue una suplica, una suplica envuelta en lagrimas -"Esa noche llegaste temprano, te asombraste de verme en casa, pero no hiciste ninguna pregunta en vez de eso, sacaste de la nevera una cerveza y te encerraste en tu estudio, me dejaste mientras me moría Yuki, y me convencí de que yo tenia la culpa, por molestarte siempre, pero el dolor era igual o peor que antes, por que ahora sabia con cruel exactitud por quien me estaban cambiando"- hizo una pausa, aun lloraba, pero parecía no encontrar las palabras para explicar lo que había sentido en aquel momento o puede que simplemente se hubiera perdido en aquel recuerdo doloroso -"Me acosté temprano, confiando en que todo fuera un mal sueño, puede que te remordiera la conciencia, como estoy seguro que ocurría, por que dejaste tu libro para ir a la recamara conmigo, cuando me besaste, sentí que me moría, fue la primera vez que tus manos lastimaron tanto, fue la primera vez en que cuando entraste en mi te aborrecí¿pensabas en el cuando estabas conmigo¿Pensabas que era a el a quien embestías, a quien besabas? "-

-"Shuichi por favor..."-

-"Solo intento explicarte Yuki, solo intento que entiendas por que no te puedo dar una oportunidad, solo intento que me entiendas, que entiendas lo que yo sentía en esos meses, tarde 5 meses, 5 meses en decidirme en convencerme de que no me amarías jamas como lo amabas a él"-

-"Pero yo nunca lo ame..."-

-"¿Como esperas que te crea eso, cuando en todo un año, no pudiste dejarlo por mi, Yuki, tu y Suguru tenían un año de estar juntos o tal vez más el día en que decidí poner fin a aquella locura"-

-"Y por que no me lo dijiste, abría dejado a Suguru si tu me lo pedías, abría puesto fin a la locura yo mismo, si tu me hubieras dado una señal de que lo sabias"-

-"Te di miles de señales y tu nunca te diste cuenta"-

-"De que hablas?"-

-"Deje de llamar a tu puerta para reclamar tu atención, deje de sofocarte con mis abrazos, deje de besarte y me limitaba a corresponder los besos que tu me dabas, besos en donde intentabas encontrar perdón"-

-"Yo no.. no me di cuenta"-

-"Lo se"- dijo el pelirosa

-"Si me amabas, debiste obligarme a verlo, si me amabas debiste reclamarme"-

-"No lo entiendes verdad Yuki, no entiendes nada realmente, no es verdad"-

-"Lo único que se es que te necesito, como jamas he necesitado a nadie"-

Ahora somos como extraños

que se van sin más,

como dos extraños más

que van quedase detrás

-"Me necesitas?"-

-"Si, te necesito, se que soy un imbécil, por no haberme dado cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba, de lo mucho que me importabas, de lo importante que eras para mi"-

-"Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde no Yuki?"-

-"Shuichi por favor, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, cualquier cosa para que regreses conmigo"-

-"Es demasiado tarde Yuki"-

-"¿Por que, por que Shuichi, entiendo tu sufrimiento, entiendo tu dolor, pero te pido que regreses conmigo, nos iremos a donde tu quieres, te compensare por cada una de las lagrimas que has derramado por mi causa"- suplico, las lagrimas empezaban a ganar la batalla

-"Necesitarías dos vidas más, para recompensarme por cada una de mis lagrimas"- Shuichi secaba entonces las lagrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas y que parecía no terminaría de derramar

-"Mi vida te pertenece Shuichi, has de mi lo que tu quieras"-

-"Yo no quería tu vida Yuki, solo quería que me correspondieras"-

-"Pero lo hago, te amo"- dijo tomando las manos de Shuichi entre las suyas

-"Palabras Yuki, simples palabras, que son tan efímeras como la vida misma"-

-"No, no son simples palabras, es lo que siento¿no sientes?"- dijo poniendo la mano de Shuichi en su pecho, para que este sintiera los latidos de su corazón -"Late solamente por ti"-

-"No mientas, latía antes de que me conocieras y seguirá latiendo aun cuando yo no este contigo"-

-"No lo entiendes, yo comencé a vivir cuando te conocí, cuando me enseñaste el verdadero significado del amor"- a estas alturas el también lloraba, pero Shuichi no parecía dispuesto a dejarse suavizar solo por las lagrimas

-"Dime Yuki¿realmente abandonaste a Suguru, o fue el el que te dejo?"- pregunto, obligándose a no abrazar al rubio, a no consolarlo

-"Eso no tiene importancia"- dijo el mayor, intentando en vano acabar con sus lagrimas

-"La tiene Yuki, la tiene para mi"- dijo separando sus manos de las del rubio -"Así que contesta y por favor no más mentiras"-

-"El se dio cuenta de que a quien realmente amo es a ti"- declaro el rubio derrotado

-"Así que necesitaste que el te lo dijera para saberlo"- dijo el menor con una mirada de desprecio

-"no, no fue así, yo lo supe en el momento en que te vi partir, pero era cobarde, no quería echarlo todo a perder de nuevo, no quería que tu sacrificio fuera en vano, yo quería, quería hacer feliz a Suguru ya que nunca pude hacerte feliz a ti"- aun lloraba no podía poner fin a esas lagrimas

-"Era tan simple lo que necesitaba para ser feliz Yuki, una simple mirada tuya me bastaba, una simple palabra, un simple beso y yo era feliz"- dijo el menor con una sonrisa triste

-"Se que soy un idiota, se que me merezco tu desprecio, se que no hice más que hacerte llorar pero..."-

-"Las cosas no fueron así"- dijo interrumpiendo al mayor -"las cosas no fueron así siempre Yuki, realmente fui feliz a tu lado, cuando, me besabas, cuando me abrazabas, cuando ibas por mi al trabajo, cuando me decías a medias palabras que me querías, fui feliz incluso cuando sabia que me engañabas por que aun estabas conmigo y no te habías ido, sin embargo era tu felicidad lo que realmente me importaba Yuki, como se que fue tu felicidad lo que hizo que Suguru te dejara, cuando amas realmente renuncias a la persona amaba, para que sea feliz"-

-"Mi felicidad eres tu Shuichi, no te das cuenta, me dejaste libre y regrese a ti por que te pertenezco"-

-"Haces que las cosas parezcan tan fáciles"-

-"No tiene por que ser de otro modo"-

-"Nunca te han dicho que las segundas partes nunca son mejores que las primeras"-

-"Existen las excepciones Shuichi"-

Yo sigo estando enamorado

y tu sigues sin saber si lo has estado

si te quise alguna vez

Lo ves, Lo ves

La sala de espera le parecía tan pequeña, el aeropuerto le parecía tan agobiante, se llevo la mano a la garganta, sin entender del todo aquella sensación de asfixia, busco el rostro de su primo pero lo único que encontró, fue una expresión hermética en aquel bello rostro.

-"En que piensas Tohma?"- Pregunto Incapaz de soportar aquel silencio que se cernía sobre ambos

-"En nada en especial Suguru"- dijo, pero sus ojos los desmentían, por que brillaban como si el rubio acabara de ganar una de sus batallas

-"Te alegras de que me vaya?"- Pregunto, pues algo en la actitud del rubio lo ponía en alerta, algo que no había visto antes por estar tan agobiado por su situación con Yuki, pero ahora que ya había resulto aquella cuestión, se daba cuenta de que algo en la actitud de Tohma no cuadraba, no encajaba

-"No puedo negártelo"- dijo girándose a mirarlo, sonriendo con superioridad -"Había intentado todo para que Yuki dejara a Shindou, y apareciste tu, para facilitarme el trabajo"-

-"De... de que estas hablando"-

-"No lo adivinas, no logras imaginártelo Suguru, vamos no se necesita ser un genio"-

-"No te entiendo que quieres decirme?"-

-"Lo había intentado todo, pero ellos seguían juntos, y yo veía como Eiri se empezaba a enamorar y entonces apareciste tú, cuando Sakano me dijo que te había visto con Eiri, al fin encontré la manera de separarlos, Sakano los seguía por mis ordenes y por sus propios intereses , una tarde lo decidí, era necesario que Shindou los viera..."-

-"No... tu no puedes...tu"-

-"Me enojo que Shindou tardara tanto en reaccionar"- dijo como si Suguru jamas lo hubiera interrumpido -"Sin embargo, y contra toda lógica, se refugio no en su amigo del alma, si no en Sakano, quien era mi más fiel empleado, por el supe todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese cantante, estaba furioso contra ti, pero no podía demostrarlo se suponía que yo no sabia nada y entonces Sakano me dio aquella maravillosa noticia, Shindou al fin se había atrevido a dejar Japón, lo haría, le había pedido que comprara los boletos y que le avisara a K', lo único que tenia que hacer, el único que aun me estorbaba eras..."-

-"Yo, por eso me trataste mal, por es me dijiste aquellas cosas terribles, por eso me ayudaste a salir de la vida de Yuki"-

-"Exacto, por que yo soy el único que estará con Eiri"-

-"Yuki jamas te va a querer"-

-"Puede que no, pero seré yo quien lo consolara ahora que regrese"-

-"Estas loco, Yuki fue por Shuichi y estoy seguro de que regresaran juntos"-

-"En eso te equivocas también querido primo"-

-"Como puedes estar tan seguro"-

-"Por que conozco a Shindou y se que el jamas traicionaría"-

-"De que hablas"-

-"Antes de ir a recogerte, llame a New York, y me asegure de que Shindou hubiera empezado una nueva relación"-

-"Que?"-

-"Lo que escuchaste Suguru, movimos las piezas, y resultamos ganadores"-

-"Eres un maldito"- dijo Suguru con los ojos llenos de lagrimas -"Como pudiste hacernos esto?"-

-"Yo no les hice nada primo, fueron ustedes quienes se hicieron todo"-

-"Como puede una persona ser tan malvada, como puedes asegurar que Amas a Yuki si eres capaz de hacerle esto?"-

-"Yo no le hice nada, eso es lo mejor de todo, fue Yuki quien fallo al engañar a Shuichi contigo"-

-"Pero tu harás lo que sea para que ellos no se reconcilien"-

-"Eso tampoco lo he hecho Yo, si no tu y Eiri que tardaron tanto en separarse, no me culpes a mi de tus errores primo"- la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Tohma era radiante -"Al final solo yo estaré con Eiri"-

-"No, yo no lo permitiré"-

-"Y que piensas hacer Suguru, crees que Eiri, creerá más en tu palabras que en la mía?"-

-"No, pero me quedare para cada vez que me vea recuerde a Shuichi"-

-"Eres tan ingenuo primo, pero has lo que quieras, al final yo y Sakano tendremos lo que queremos"-

-"Eres un monstruo"-

-"Y aun no has visto nada primo"-

Después no hemos vuelto a ver alguna vez

y siempre igual como

dos extraños más que

van quedándose de tras

-"¿Por que Yuki, por que me vienes a decir todo esto ahora"-

-"Por que deseo que te des cuenta, que aun me amas"-

-"El amor no me trajo más que sufrimientos Yuki"-

-"Shuichi por favor, ese no eres tu, tu no eres este ser frío que intentas mostrarme"-

-"Tienes razón, sin embargo el joven Eiri tampoco era el ser frío que yo conocí ya como Yuki, tu traición fue para mi, como la traición de Kitasawa para ti"-

-"Las cosas no son iguales Shuichi"-

-"Yo no veo la diferencia Yuki"-

-"Tu no eres así Shuichi, tu no eres como yo"-

-"Tu que sabes, no has estado conmigo en este tiempo, de hecho pienso que jamas supiste como era yo"-

-"Claro que lo supe, siempre lo supe, solo que nunca supe valorarte"-

-"Pues ya es demasiado tarde para comenzar a hacerlo"-

-"Por que, por que no quieres darme una oportunidad, empecemos desde cero, desde esas cosas que nos faltaron en nuestra relación, empecemos primero como amigos"-

-"Yo jamas podría verte como amigo Yuki"-

-"Por que?"- pregunto desesperado, con las lagrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas, con todas la barreras caídas, era simplemente el y su corazón, contra aquella frialdad del chico.

-"Por que me has dañado, mucho y profundamente Yuki"-

-"Déjame demostrarte, déjame demostrarte que te amo"-

-"Puedes amarme Yuki, pero eso no evitara que me lastimes"-

-"No, no volveré a cometer ese error"-

-"Como lo sabes?"-

-"Por que no volvería a ser tan estúpido como para perderte"-

-"Hay algo que debes de saber"- dijo Shuichi de pronto pareciendo demasiado nervioso y bajando la vista hacia la taza de café que no había tocado

-"Que pasa"-

-"Yo...yo..."-

-"Habla por dios Shuichi que me estas asustando"-

-"Estoy saliendo con alguien"-

-"Que?"-

-"Lo que escuchaste"-

-"Con quien?"-

-"No importa"-

-"Claro que importa, se trata del estúpido del conejo"-

-"No hables así de Sakuma-san"-

-"Contéstame¿Se trata de él?"-

-"Por que tendría que tratarse de él"-

-"Por que el siempre ha estado enamorado de ti"- Shuichi lo observo como si acabara de decir algo que en ese momento apenas comprendía, parpadeo un momento confundido

-"Eso no... Sakuma no... no se trata de él"- tartamudeo el menor

-"Entonces, Hiro al fin se dio cuenta que lo que siente por ti no es amistad y tu decidiste darle una oportunidad?- pregunto desesperado, de solo imaginar a Shuichi besando a otro que no era él

Y este extraño se a entregado

hasta ser como las palmas de tus manos

y tu solo has actuado

y aun sabido que mentías me calle

y me preguntas si te ame

no ves, no ves

-"Y Shuichi?"- Pregunto Sakuma, al notar la ausencia del cantante en la sala

-"No lo he visto desde hace un buen rato"- dijo Hiro mirando a Ayaka como esperando que ella le dijera donde estaba su amigo

-"Yo no le he visto, desde que sonó el timbre"- dijo ella

-"Sonó el timbre?"- pregunto Tatsuha

-"eso me pareció"- dijo K'

-"No se preocupen Shuichi esta bien"- dijo Sakano desde el sofá

-"Como lo sabes?"- Pregunto K'

-"Solo fue a comprar algunas cosas"-

-"Sin avisarnos?"- Pregunto Hiro frunciendo el ceño

-" Esta bien, no se preocupen, me lo dijo a mi, ustedes estaban ocupados"-

-"Si tu lo dices"- dijo Sakuma no muy convencido de las palabras de su productor

Sakano desvío la vista al reloj, y suspiro, no quería hacerse malos pensamientos, pero la tardanza de Shuichi comenzaba a inquietarlo, sabia perfectamente que el cantante aun no había olvidado al escritor

**x-x-x**

-"No entiendo a que viene tu actitud, tu y yo no somos nada"-

-"No entiendes que me muero de celos, que el simple hecho de imaginar que alguien te toque me vuelve loco"-

-"Pero no tienes derecho a sentir eso"-

-"Lo tengo por que te amo, cuantas veces tendré que repetirlo para que lo creas"-

-"No se trata de creer o no Yuki"-

-"Intentas vengarte de mi?"-

-"No, no es eso"-

-"Entonces?"-

-"Intento rehacer mi vida Yuki, intento olvidarte"-

-"Por que?"-

-"Por que ya no quiero estar enamorado de ti"-

-"Puedo besarte?"-

-"Que?"- pregunto el pelirosa asustado

-"Quiero besarte Shuichi, una vez más, una ultima vez"-

-"Yo no..."-

-"Solo una ultima vez"- dijo el rubio acorralándolo, Shuichi cerro los ojos, no podía negarse más, el también deseaba aquel beso, aquel ultimo beso como le llamaba Yuki.

Sus labios se unieron una vez más, ambos suspiraron, habían deseado tanto ese roce que no podían ocultarlos, las lenguas comenzaron a deslizarse una sobre otra, había demasiada ternura en el beso, demasiado amor.

Yo que lo había adivinado

y tu sigues sin creer que se a acabado

por una vez escúchame

no ves, no ves

míranos aquí diciendo adiós

El estomago se lleno de nerviosismo, las piernas comenzaron a temblar, pero ellos no se separaron, no querían separarse, por que la realidad los golpearía, el beso era tan intimo de alguna forma como jamas habían compartido.

El amor se notaba, sin embargo en uno de ellos el orgullo era mucho más fuerte, motivado por el dolor causado por las heridas, que el amor le había causado y que no había terminado de sanar.

Se separaron lentamente, aun sintiendo las emociones demasiado presentes, aun sintiendo su unión de manera violetas, las pupilas doradas y violetas se decían tantas cosas, tantas que sus dueños no eran capases de decifrarlas.

-"Te amo, y te demostrare que te merezco"- dijo Yuki sacando dinero de su cartera para dejarlo sobre la mesa y saliendo del privado con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, había entendido que la única manera de hacer que el pelirosa volviera con él, era, demostrarle que lo quería, y aun que tardara todo el resto de su vida lo lograría.

Shuichi se dejo caer lentamente con el rostro descompuesto por las lagrimas, sabia que había tomado la decisión correcto, aun que el corazón no le dejara de doler.

Se levanto lentamente, limpiándose las lagrimas, saliendo a la fría cuidad, camino lentamente, se detuvo en una pastelería y compro algunas cosas, tenia que disfrazar de alguna manera su salida, camino lentamente, mientras sonreía con tristeza.

El estaba con Sakano y no había manera de cambiar eso.

como tampoco el hecho de que aun estuviera enamorado de Yuki

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo se, se que le falto algo que este final estuvo muy malo, pero es que me apetecía dejarlo así y talvez darme la oportunidad de escribir una continuación.


End file.
